


sow hope amongst your seeds

by Atrafa



Series: Like a Shotgun in a Fist fight, [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Gen, Multi, ardyn and gil are cousins, gods are gods my dude, liner time is a joke, more tags added as need be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrafa/pseuds/Atrafa
Summary: Combat-Medic-Ardyn Au... this is the ffxvstoryfun discords fault. y'all know who y'all arealso big thanks to Lux for Betaing this! _____________________Ardyn is a white mage, a healer how far can I go with this. Au Possible
Relationships: Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XV) & Ardyn Izunia, Ifrit/Shiva (Final Fantasy XV), ramuh/ ethos
Series: Like a Shotgun in a Fist fight, [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889998
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	sow hope amongst your seeds

Rose runs. Rose knows this city will fall, and the Izunia gift does not shield her from Godly magic. As Prometheus - no Ifrit that’s what they call him now, burns down the Mages guild…

_ Eos comes across the summons bleeding in her garden. His ichor stains the garden of souls she keeps near and dear. She holds her arm to his throat. He begs for mercy. She listens…( this dear reader is the biggest mistake Eos ever made). Eos tells her sister of her new  _ _ pet _ _. Eos should’ve let his blood run ragged over the souls. Summons blood more like Ichor. Ichor taints wherever it is spilled. But Batumat proved to be more harmful in the long run than ichor would have. _

  
  


Rose is the last out, last living. Last human. All those who are left in Solheim are now Infected. All but dead for better or worse. The contractions start again. It doesn’t matter to Rose, as birth here of all places would end with the death of an infant and mother. She prays to Eos and moves. Home calls sweet as any siren song. Her son will be born home. Solheim falls, but Rose refuses to.

_ The lady sat tired. She doesn’t bleed as the summons did, but she is creating a world a Domain of sorts and that takes energy. “There is no one in your seas Lady, grant me this reprieve and a threat from me ne’er you’ll see.” Eos looks at this one. (Leviathan only wears the silks from human skin as a peace offering in this new sanctuary).  _ _  
  
_

_ “I must ask my sister.” _ _  
  
_

_ “Swear yourself to me, Lady- _ _  
  
_

_ “Leviathan,” the lady says. (Leviathan is not and never has been a Lady, A goddess yes, A patron, a mother, all true but never a Lady.) “O Lady, just Leviathan.” _

_ “An honor for my Leviathan.” Leviathan grins, shark needles showing as she goes to her new domain in the depths. Watching on her mistress’s behalf. _

Rose walks in labor with her firstborn. The infected haunting countryside. No havens from these Undying. No longer is just the monster walking among the Infected—creatures the size of castles as well, and worse. Two days walk, and she cannot give birth on the road. Arumilly is two days away, and there she will bring her child in this world

_ Etro feels him. A king. A god-king. Her Arm is at his throat. He looks at her and whispers, “Gaia.” _

_ “No, I am Etro.” she could’ve said I am Death for all it mattered, and The Godking would’ve felt his heart shatter at the thought. _

_ "I am Ramuh. My world has Fallen. My queen is dead. Please, I have nothing.” Ethos is clever. Her sister is Life and She is to be the death of all. Death is all-consuming, but death needs help… death needs a Judge. “Assist me with the dead, And sanctuary is yours.“ (these are the only of Ethos’ Vassals; the Storm and Sea. That’s all Death needed.)  _

Rose is stubborn. It saves her (so she thinks). Each step is more painful than the last. Rose makes it to her cousins, barely… for another six hours she labors and pushes out her firstborn - no her Son. She does what any self-respecting mother does after the father dies right before the offspring’s birth and breaks tradition. She names him Ardyn… ( Technically he is named botanically… Named for the flowers that died when Ifrit and Shiva came… Eos’ forgotten early warning of the Pestilence God... [ **_Killing Frost, Killing Frost how does your garden grow_ ** ?]) so the Izunia Line keeps its stellar plant record. 

_ The last two come together, during the Winters. Eos tries to make a Flower that will Save them from the plague hunting these Fool Gods, that were Leading it here… _ _  
  
_

_ “Please have mercy for Me.” They are in tune more so than any she has met.  _

_ Ramuh looks at them. “Aspects,” is all he says before returning to his mistress.  _

_ “Who are you?”  _

_ They look at each other. “Winter hearth. Summer monsoon.”  _

_ “Have you names?” _

_ “No,” The Hearth coughs. ( This is the beginning for them.) (and the end)  _

_ “Find me when you are named, children.” _

Arumilly has also got a son. She has named him Gilgamesh. He is three years old and demands to be called Gil. Gil loves his little cousin. (is it enough? Is his love enough? For things to come?)  __ Gil wants to be a big brother and this is the closest he will ever come. Rose talks to her cousin-sister. 

“It’s bad. The cities have fallen, if not for our gift, I would’ve died. Those infected are no longer just mindless hungering fools, now they are monsters as well. Please Ril. Please come with me to the vIllage.” Arumilly sighs and puts her head back and agrees.

_ Bahamut finds a purpose very soon after the crash landing. He hates what he was but still, he was bound by what he was. He budges two humans… pathetic useless humans against each other. Eos feels war come. Feels it ascend. Etro looks to her Vassals. _

Arumilly has her son pack, and watches the new little Ardyn. “Why Ardyn?”

Rose hums. Ardyn is quiet and sleepy. His eyes haven’t opened. Rose prays they share the same glacier grey. “His Father.” 

They do not speak. The packing is quick as all Gil finds precious is the house and the person in it. A house can be replaced. A home can’t. Night will fall soon, and Rose begs to wait till morning. She doesn’t wish to be among the infected. Gil is smiley. Sad to say Rose feels the same way. Happy, amongst her family (almost a shame what happens next).

  
  


_ Bahamut is a God now. The taste of power fuels him now, He wants War. He wants it all-consuming and never-ending. He guesses that's what he’ll do. He can’t wait for the taste of blood, battle, and War everywhere. Leviathan warns Etro. (This saves her life. And Damns Eos’)  _

__

Arumilly dies and Rose has two toddlers and a way to go before safety and freedom.

_ Bahamut killed for the first time and what a thrill it was. _

  
  



End file.
